rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geist/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Geistice.jpeg Sana-freeman-freeman-s-frostedpetragigasevolved-turnaround-template.jpg Official Designs Petra gigas model.jpg|Showing the flame particles of the Petra Gigas' tree arm Amity Arena character art of Petra Gigas.png|Official design of Petra Gigas for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY_Amity_Arena_Petra_Gigas.jpg|Petra Gigas render from RWBY: Amity Arena Petra Gigas card icon.jpg|Petra Gigas' rare card icon Bilibiligeist.jpg|Concept art of Petra Gigas for RWBY Mobile Game Turnaround Models nicolas-sangervasi-petraa3.jpg nicolas-sangervasi-petrab1-1.jpg nicolas-sangervasi-petraa2.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petraa1.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petrab3.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petrab2.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petrab1.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petrab4.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petrab5.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-petraa5.jpg Merchandise Limited Edition RWBY Grimm Prayer T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Grimm Prayer T-Shirt Manga Covers Manga 4 Cover.jpg Chapters Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Giant Armor bounded by Weiss.jpg Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer_1872.png|Arma Gigas appears 1002 White Trailer 1893.png|View from Weiss' position Wtrailer giant armor.png 1002 White Trailer_3069.png|The Armor Gigas' immense strength WhiteTrailerSC2.png|A close up view WhiteTrailerSC4.png|The Arma Gigas after being disarmed by Weiss 1002 White Trailer_4866.png|Bound by Weiss' spell 1002 White Trailer_5239.png|The Arma Gigas begins to dissipate after taking Weiss' final blow. WhiteTrailerSC5.png|The Arma Gigas finally disintegrating after hitting the floor behind Weiss Screenshots - Volume 2 Welcome to Beacon V2e2 remnant game map.png|''Remnant: The Game'' includes Arma Gigas figures. Screenshots - Volume 3 Lessons Learned V3 0400089.png|The Arma Gigas' sword, summoned by Weiss Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00043.png|The Arma Gigas' sword protecting Weiss V3 11 00044.png V3 11 00045.png|The Arma Gigas easily cuts through the Atlesian Paladin-290. V3 11 00046.png Screenshots - Volume 4 The Next Step V4 01 00059.png V4 01 00060.png V4 01 00064.png V4 01 00069.png V4 01 00070.png V4 01 00071.png V4 01 00072.png V4 01 00074.png V4 01 00078 Electric.png V4 01 00078.png V4 01 00079.png V4 01 00085.png V4 01 00086.png V4 01 00087.png V4 01 00088.png V4 01 00092.png V4 01 00094.png V4 01 00098.png V4 01 00099.png V4 01 00101.png V4 01 00107.png V4 01 00111.png V4 01 00112.png V4 01 00114.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00025.png V4 09 00036.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 00019.png Vol 5 Trailer 0020.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00024.png V5OP 00031.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00031.png V5 02 00032.png V5 02 00035.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00039.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00044.png V5 04 00055.png V5 04 00056.png V5 04 00057.png V5 04 00058.png V5 04 00059.png V5 04 00060.png V5 04 00062.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00038.png V5 11 00039.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Trailer V7 trailer 00030.png V7 trailer 00021.png Screenshot_(262).png V7 trailer 00022.png V7 trailer 00033.png 7Screenshot (277).png V7 trailer 00034.png Volume 7 Opening V7op 00038.png V7op 00039.png V7op 00040.png Ace Operatives V7 03 00008.png V7 03 00064.png V7 trailer 00033.png V7 03 00107.png V7 trailer 00021.png V7 03 00108.png V7 03 00111.png V7 03 00112.png V7 03 00119.png V7 03 00120.png V7 03 00121.png V7 03 00122.png V7 03 00123.png V7 03 00124.png V7 03 00126.png V7 03 00127.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00020.png|A Geist possesses a bookshelf Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00012.png Chibi2 02 00013.png|A Geist possesses Roman's hat. Chibi2 02 00015.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png|A Geist possesses pancakes. Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00008.png Chibi2 10 00009.png Chibi2 10 00010.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00018.png|"What is up, awesome possums?" Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00013.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (2).png chibi2 21 (3).png chibi2 21 (4).png chibi2 21 (6).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2 22 00007.png Chibi2 22 00010.png Chibi2 22 00015.png Chibi2 22 00018.png Chibi2 22 00022.png Chibi2 22 00023.png Category:Geist images Category:Image Gallery Category:Enemy images Category:Grimm images